


You Need Me To Survive

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Tumblr Prompt, and it's temporary, but we already knew about it, comfort during death, no real romance, poor tagging strikes again!, season 4, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: In another world, another time and space…Stiles would have listened to Derek.Would have listened to him, and went with the others to save Scott.But Stiles wasn’t in that other world. Wasn’t in that other time and space.He was right here.He was right now.And right now…Right now…orI saw a tumblr prompt and, once again, had to do it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt: 
> 
> What if in 4x12, when Derek tells Stiles to go instead of leaving, he goes back to Derek and takes his hand, holds it tight, and Derek shouts at him again to go. And Stiles say “NO! You need me to survive, which is why I’m not letting you go!” Things we could have had. (Done by AsagiStilinski)
> 
> So...I did it. Could not help it. And yeah, it is a little short, but I didn't think having it long and drawn out would have done it any good. Though the writing style was a bit experimental. ^^;
> 
> Anywho...beta'd by AsagiStilinski once again and hope you enjoy!

“ _Just find him. I’ll be right behind you.”_  
  


“ _GO!”_  
  


“ _Hey…hey…save him…”_  
  


In another world, another time and space…Stiles would have listened to Derek.  
  


Would have listened to him, and went with the others to save Scott.  
  


But Stiles wasn’t in that other world. Wasn’t in that other time and space.  
  


He was right here.  
  


He was right _now_.  
  


And right now…  
  


Right now…  
  


Stiles forgot about Scott. The others would take care of it. He muttered under his breath to Liam and Malia specifically (Peter might follow one of them and more than likely was listening in, but fuck that guy. There was something going on with him) to keep an eye out for both Kira and Scott.  
  


And then he ran.  
  


He ran back towards Derek.  
  


Braeden was in tears when Stiles slid down onto his knees by Derek’s side. He ignored her startled gaze, keeping everything focused on Derek. Focused on the ragged breathing, focused on the blood pooling out of the wound. Just…focused all his energy on Derek.  
  


“Press on the wound.” he ordered, dismissing Derek’s choked attempts to speak.  
  


Thank god Braeden didn’t question. She quickly pressed on the bleeding wound, swearing under her breath. It wouldn’t stop the blood from pooling out. Not really. Derek might die…and that was the most terrifying thought running rampant in Stiles’ mind. But if Derek was going to die, then he was going to die with one person trying to slow the bleeding somehow, and another offering comfort.  
  


Stiles took one of Derek’s hands, squeezing it tightly. This… _god_ …this was _**awful**_. Sure, he had seen the werewolf (well, sadly now a fellow human thanks to Kate) beaten to hell and back plenty of times. But this? This had to be the worst of it. And with the garbles of trying to speak again…  
  


Fuck…  
  


“Hey hey hey hey…shhhh. Relax Derek.” Stiles said softly. “Relax. No need to get your panties in a twist.” He glanced over at Braeden, smiling crookedly in an attempt to make light of the situation. “Does he wear panties? I know it is becoming a huge thing for guys to wear panties.”  
  


Braeden rolled her eyes, worrying at her lip in order to prevent a teary laugh.  
  


Derek, on the other hand, was not following the ‘ _relax_ ’ command at all. He flung his free arm over onto Stiles the best he could, his face intense with purpose.  
  


It froze Stiles’ veins.  
  


“J-just go!” Derek shouted, blood flying from his lips. “Go! Save him!”  
  


The ice in Stiles’ veins burst into fire. How _dare_ Derek tell him to leave! He wasn’t going anywhere!  
  


_**Ever**_.  
  


“No.”  
  


The tone of Stiles’ voice shook himself to the core. It was deep. Calm. Authoritative.  
  


How was _that_ his voice?  
  


Derek made a pained noise, his body seizing for five seconds before he gasped for air and laid perfectly still. It terrified Braeden. It sure as hell terrified Stiles.  
  


“Go! Stiles, go!”  
  


“Stiles…maybe you should -”  
  


“NO!”  
  


Braeden gaped at the teen in surprise, meshed in with some disdain. Derek was too deep in his injury to truly make an angry or aggravated expression. But that’s what he wanted to do. Stiles was sure of it. Derek wasn’t too hard to figure out.  
  


Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand tighter, feeling his being tremble at how slack his friend’s hand was. He swallowed, licking his lips and shaking his head.  
  


“No.” he choked, shaking his head more. “No. You...you _need_ me to survive. Which is why I’m _not letting you go_.”  
  


It didn’t prevent Derek from dying.  
  


Words alone could never prevent Derek from dying in the dirt of this shithole.  
  


But the look of calm Derek had before he passed…  
  


The look of triumph when Derek overcame Kate and revealed that he had miraculously evolved…  
  


The look of fondness for Stiles before leaving with Braeden…  
  


The same look of calm when seeing Stiles freak over Derek being in his room after being begged to come back after the Donovan incident…  
  


The look of understanding when Stiles sobbed into his lap when Scott believed Theo over him…  
  


The look of love after all the shit was over, and Stiles finally found himself curled up against Derek’s body in a non life threatening situation…  
  


Repeating those words from all that time ago in the pool with a kanima was all worth it in the end. Even if it took a long time for it to truly feel that way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk sterek with me! 
> 
> youfancymemaddearie on tumblr


End file.
